


你好我是... (Hi my name is)

by songletters (SongLetters)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongLetters/pseuds/songletters





	你好我是... (Hi my name is)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hi my name is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182279) by [Lilian_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho). 



“Hi，我叫蝙蝠俠，” 帶著兜帽的身影說。

“你才不是蝙蝠俠；你不過是個小孩！” 四歲的Jackson反駁。

小身板從滑梯下衝出。“都可以是的！”

Jackson皺起鼻子。“你穿橙色。蝙蝠俠不會穿橙色的。”

“媽咪說我穿任何顏色都能成為蝙蝠俠，只要我戴著蝙蝠戒指。” 他拿出一只藍色膠環。

“我不想要你的蠢戒指。” Jackson走開了。

蝙蝠俠Stilinski嘆氣。他注意到附近的棕髪男孩。

“Hi，我是蝙蝠俠。一起玩?”

Scott微笑。“Hi，蝙蝠俠。我們玩什麼？”


End file.
